Ma Seule Echappatoire
by Serpenta
Summary: OS, Harry a fait des choses dont il n'est pas fier et attend d'en subir les conséquences. Thème principal: la souffrance. Vision du point de vue de Harry. Ses pensées, ses interprétations, ses conclusions. Dark Harry


Bonjour tout le monde,

me revoilà avec un nouvel OS,

ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas posté et

je ne sais pas trop ce que vaut celui-là.

Je l'ai écrit hier, après une soudaine inspiration

et comme pour _Chroniques d'un dernier soupire...euh... sourire?_

je suis malade et je fait un peu de fièvre,

alors j'espère que ça n'altère pas trop sa qualité.

A croire que j'ai plus d'inspiration quand je suis malade...

Mais jsais pas si c'est une bonne chose et la seule façon de le savoir c'est... Review !

Bon, à part ça, c'est un OS **TOUT PUBLIC**, dont le personnage principal est Harry,

et dans lequel on le voit un peu torturé par ses actions.

Je ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture à tous.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Ma seule échappatoire**

Parfois la souffrance est plus forte que tout. Elle vous fait perdre la raison et vous fait faire des choses que vous n'auriez pas faites en temps normal.  
Et quelle douleur pourrait être plus forte que celle de perdre un être aimé ? La réponse est simple : aucune. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant. Avant que je ne commette l'irréparable. J'ai perdu mon amour lors de cette fichue guerre et j'en ai voulu au monde entier. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir ressentir quelque chose de pire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus horrible que cette écrasante douleur, que cette impression de suffoquer, que cette impression de mourir par mille tortures sans jamais avoir la satisfaction de sentir le supplice s'arrêter au moment où je rendrais enfin mon dernier soupire ? J'ai pourtant trouvé le moyen d'engendrer de nouvelles causes de souffrance. J'ai perdu celle que j'aimais et pire que tout, j'ai détruit ceux que j'aimais, je suis devenu ce que je détestais, j'ai embrassé la voie du mal… J'ai commis un acte de la pire espèce : la trahison. J'ai fait souffrir ceux qui m'entouraient, à tel point que je les ai consumés.

Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour Harry Potter suivrait les traces de Voldemort ? Personne je crois bien. Sinon ils m'auraient combattu tant qu'il en était encore temps. Quand Ginny est morte le monde s'est écroulé. _Mon _monde s'est écroulé. Et naturellement il m'a emporté dans sa lente descente en enfer. L'Enfer… c'est la place qui m'attend. Après tout ce que j'ai fait, je ne mérite certainement pas de rejoindre ma Ginny au Paradis. Damnation éternelle dont le pire châtiment sera de savoir que plus jamais je ne la reverrai et que ça la fera souffrir autant que moi. J'ai conscience à présent du mal que j'ai causé autour de moi. Je ne parle pas du mal physique. Ce mal-là, je l'ai recherché. Non, je parle de la souffrance morale que j'ai imposée à ceux qui jadis furent mes amis, ma famille de cœur. Je pensais ne plus avoir de cœur, qu'il était mort en même temps qu'elle. Pourquoi faut-il alors qu'il se réveille à présent que je ne peux plus reculer ? Pourquoi faut-il que je ne prenne conscience qu'à présent que je l'ai sans doute blessée elle aussi ? Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle m'observait de là où elle était, qu'elle voyait mes actes et qu'elle en souffrait donc autant que mes victimes. Chaque fois que j'ai torturé, c'est elle que j'ai torturée, chaque fois que j'ai tué, c'est une partie d'elle que j'ai détruite. Je suis probablement l'unique monstre capable de faire souffrir un ange. Et même dans la mort je vais la faire souffrir, puisqu'elle saura elle aussi que nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais. Jamais… Voilà, la pire de toutes les souffrances : faire souffrir celle que j'aime pour l'éternité par mon absence et souffrir indéfiniment de son absence. Il n'est pas juste qu'elle doive payer pour mes actes.

Mes choix nous ont séparés et je ne peux plus rien faire. _Ils_ ne me laisseront pas le temps de me repentir. Et quand bien même ils me le laisseraient, rien ne pourra effacer ce que j'ai fait. J'ai été bien trop loin. Certes, j'ai débarrassé le monde de Voldemort et ils m'en ont tous été reconnaissants. Mais ça c'était avant qu'ils ne réalisent que je ferait bien pire que lui. J'ai asservi le monde. J'ai révélé la magie aux moldus et les ai réduit en esclavage, puisque je les tenais pour responsables de sa mort. Je suis sûr que j'ai surpassé Voldemort et contrairement à ce que j'ai tout d'abord cru, ce n'est pas un exploit, c'est une horreur innommable. J'ai réussi à tuer davantage de personne que lui en un temps bien plus court. J'ai détruit ce monde. Oh, je ne doute pas qu'ils arriveront à réparer les dégâts, qu'ils rétabliront une situation supportable. Mais dans combien de temps ? Combien de temps leur faudra-t-il pour se relever de ma folie et de la désolation que j'ai fait naître ? Combien de familles ai-je brisées ? Combien de sorciers ai-je corrompus ? Azkaban sera remplie de mes… serviteurs, d'ici peu de temps. Ils ne tiendront pas très longtemps sans moi.

Je leur fais face et ça me donne envie de vomir. Ils sont le reflet de ma folie. Leurs corps ne sont plus que de pâles représentations de ce qu'ils furent. Ils ont tellement maigris, tellement souffert de ma cruauté. Je ne m'en suis jamais pris physiquement à eux. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que ce soit le cas. Ce que je leur ai fait subir est bien plus atroce. Ils ont non seulement souffert de sa mort mais moi, en parfait égoïste, j'en ai rajouté. Ils ont dû me regarder devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Ils m'ont vu devenir l'ennemi numéro un. Ils m'ont vu me détruire. Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis détruit comme j'ai détruit ce monde et comme je les ai détruits. Je me suis détruit à chaque meurtre, à chaque séance de torture, à chaque avancée vers le mal. Je suis devenu l'opposé de ce que j'étais avant et je sais que ça leur a fait du mal. Ils sont presque des cadavres ambulants. Leurs traits sont tirés, leurs visages déformés par la souffrance et leur teint parait si blafard. Ils semblent si fragiles et pourtant, je vois briller dans leurs regards une nouvelle résolution. Ils ne reculeront pas. Pas cette fois. Ils doivent se dirent que le Harry qu'ils ont aimé est déjà mort. Qu'il est mort le jour de la bataille finale. Pourtant ils ont tord. Je suis encore là, j'étais juste en sommeil et je ne me réveille que maintenant de cet horrible cauchemar. Mais ça il ne le sauront jamais. Il ne faut pas qu'ils doutent, qu'ils hésitent. Ils doivent me tuer. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne le sauront pas. Pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas plus. Qu'ils ne regrettent pas. Je leur dois au moins ça.  
Je pensais que mon salut serait dans la destruction, finalement il sera dans la mort. _Ma_ mort !

Je leur fais face et je ne lutterai pas. Je vais les laisser m'anéantir sans opposer la moindre résistance. J'espère qu'après cela ils pourront vivre. Je les regarde un à un, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks, Mc Gonagall, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Maugrey et Shacklebolt. Même Collin Crivey est là. Une véritable petite armée rien que pour moi. Derrière eux, une troupe d'Aurors, prêts à intervenir s'ils n'arrivent pas à s'en sortir seuls.  
Oh, bien sûr si je le voulais, je pourrais tous les tuer. Je suis allé si loin dans la magie noire que mes yeux sont devenus noirs. Ils sont passés par le même rouge sang que Voldemort mais moi je ne me suis pas arrêté là. Je suis allé bien plus loin que lui. Tellement loin que personne ne pourrait m'arrêter si je ne leur en laissais pas la possibilité. Ils auront peut-être quelques interrogations à ce sujet. Ils se demanderont sûrement comment ils auront fait pour me vaincre aussi facilement mais il sera trop tard, je serai mort et ils ne pourront plus rien y changer. La plus suspicieuse sera Hermione. Elle est très intelligente. Mais comme tous les autres, elle finira par oublier. Je voudrais leur demander pardon, leur dire à quel point je regrette à présent mais si je le fait j'ajouterais à leur peine et il est hors de question que je complique encore leurs vies.

Je leur fais face, je n'ai pas peur. J'ai simplement hâte. Hâte qu'ils mettent fin à cette ignoble souffrance qui me ronge. Hâte qu'ils me détruisent au sens propre du terme cette fois. Hâte de ne plus être une cause de malheur. Hâte de ne plus être responsable de leur douleur, de ne plus la faire perdurer.

Ils me font face, déterminés mais eux ont peur. Je le lis non pas dans leurs yeux ou dans leurs gestes qui paraissent si assurés mais dans leurs esprits. Ils ont peur de plusieurs choses. Ils ont peur de moi, naturellement, peur de ne pas tous s'en sortir et de souffrir des nouvelles pertes mais surtout peur de ne pas avoir assez de cran pour me tuer ou de ne pas réussir à me tuer. Je voudrais les rassurer, leur dire que tout se passera bien et que je ne leur ferai pas de mal, qu'ils n'auront aucun mal à me tuer mais je ne peux même pas. Je ne dois pas. Alors j'attends. J'attends patiemment qu'ils reprennent confiance en eux et passent à l'acte. S'ils mettent trop de temps à se ressaisir, je pourrais les provoquer légèrement, histoire de leur rappeler quel monstre je suis et qu'ils désirent ardemment ma mort. Mais j'espère ne pas y être obligé. Je ne supporte plus de leur faire du mal. Je ne veux pas leur en refaire. Pas aujourd'hui. Alors attaquez-moi, qu'on en finisse. Je vous en prie.

Les secondes passent, les minutes aussi et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que le temps a suspendu son cour. Je les vois, ils ne bougent toujours pas, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que nous nous faisons face. Mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'une divagation de mon cerveau malade. Combien de temps vais-je tenir à attendre ainsi ? Je l'ignore. De plus s'ils tardent trop et que je ne bronche pas, ils se douteront que quelque chose cloche. Si j'étais encore celui que j'ai été ces dernières années, je ne supporterais pas de les voir ici, prêts à me défier et avec la ferme intention de me supprimer. Je les éradiquerais tous. Ils ne doivent donc pas faire reculer davantage l'échéance de ma mort. Je suis surpris de prendre ma mort avec autant de détachement et d'attente mais au fond plus rien n'est comme avant. Je voudrais qu'ils agissent maintenant, qu'ils se décident enfin mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, alors tant pis pour ma volonté de ne pas les menacer encore une fois. Il faut que je les force à attaquer.

- Quelle chance j'ai, tous les traîtres réunis pour me combattre. Mais dites-moi, êtes-vous certains d'être assez nombreux ?

- L'arrogance ne te va pas Harry, pas plus que cette imitation laborieuse du sourire en coin de Malefoy.

Un point pour moi, Hermione a retrouvé sa verve. Il ne reste plus qu'à réveiller les autres. Insultes ? Oui, insultes.

- Idiote ! Tais-toi avant que je ne décide de te tuer comme les autres. Quand à vous, puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre moi et vous avez l'air paralysés, alors je vois assez mal ce que vous pouvez espérer. Vous êtes tous des faibles ! De parfaits idiots qui plus est. Qu'escomptez-vous faire face à moi ? Vous n'auriez pas été en mesure de tuer Voldemort, alors moi… c'est ridicule, voire franchement risible.

- C'est vrai, en combat singulier, nous n'aurions rien pu faire face à lui, tout comme tu n'aurais rien pu faire si nous n'avions pas occupé les mangemorts pendant que tu le combattais. Mais les choses sont différentes là, tu te retrouves face à un groupe soudé et…

- Un groupe de peureux tu veux dire. Regardez-vous. Vous ne bougez pas. Il n'y a que toi Hermione qui ose parler. Crois-tu vraiment que vous pourrez me détruire alors même que tes camarades sont incapables de formuler la moindre parole ? Pas très pratique pour lancer des sorts… Et puis, il faudrait aussi que vous arriviez à vous décider.

- Nous sommes décidés, Harry.

Et de deux, Ron est enfin sorti de son état léthargique. Et, ô merveille, les autres semblent en faire autant. Je vais peut-être bien finir par mourir en fin de compte.

- Nous t'aimons, ou du moins nous aimions le vrai Harry. Celui qui était bon, courageux et prêt à tout pour sauver des vies. Par pour les détruire. C'est pour ça que nous allons… faire ce que nous allons faire. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Je sais Ron, je sais.

- Tu es allé trop loin… Nous n'avons plus d'autre choix.

Je me demande s'il n'est pas en train d'essayer de _se_ convaincre, plutôt que de vouloir m'expliquer. Peut importe, il faut qu'ils agissent.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui !

- A trois, tous ensemble.

C'est étrange de voir Ron diriger les opérations. Je pensais plutôt que ce serait l'un des aurors, Maugrey, Shacklebolt ou même Tonks. Ah, j'oubliai, il est devenu auror. Mais tout de même, un auror chevronné aurait sûrement mieux géré les choses et ça ne m'arrange pas. Je ne veux pas que mon… meilleur ami puisse un jour se reprocher d'avoir planifier mon assassinat. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait ça sur la conscience. Oh, et puis zut on n'est plus à ça près. Au point où on en est c'est le cadet de nos soucis. Qu'ils me tuent, un point c'est tout.

- Un… deux… trois !

Je sourie, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et je vois Hermione s'en rendre compte exactement au moment où elle lance le sort, en parfait synchronisme avec tous les autres.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Je regarde tous leurs sorts se diriger vers moi, je les vois comme au ralentit et mon sourire s'agrandit cependant que les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrent, horrifiés de ce qu'elle vient de comprendre. Elle comprend que j'ai _voulu_ mourir, que je suis redevenu le Harry dont Ron parlait quelques secondes plus tôt. J'espère qu'elle ne s'en voudra pas trop et qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop non plus. Je l'entends à peine hurler un « NON » au moment où les sorts m'atteignent et je vois de manière atténuée tous les autres se tourner d'un bel ensemble vers elle, l'air très choqué. Ils n'ont pas compris. Elle leur expliquera, j'en suis sûr, parce qu'il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle, elle a tout compris.

Je n'ai pas mal, physiquement s'entend, parce que mon âme, elle, ne cesse de me torturer depuis que j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait. Je me sens simplement… bizarre. J'ai l'impression que mon corps et mon esprit se séparent. Je vois mon corps de l'extérieur. Je ne suis plus un être humain, je suis autre chose. Quelque chose que je ne saurais nommer. Le mystère désormais est de savoir où je vais atterrir. Je verrai bien. De toute façon, rien ne pourra être pire que ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je regarde une dernière fois mes amis. Hermione pleurant sur mon corps et tous les autres prenant la mesure de ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Eux non plus je ne les reverrai plus. Ca me fait encore un peu plus mal mais après tout, tout est de ma faute. Je l'ai mérité, pas eux. Maintenant, je sens qu'il est temps de partir, vers un ailleurs…

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Terminé, c'était court, je sais.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Les reviews sont comme toujours les bienvenues, elles sont même vivement demandées !

Soyez gentils, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent d'un texte.

Critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, très attendues !

BizouxXx à tous, Serp'


End file.
